Miracle in December
by moemoepie
Summary: Kleine-Levin, atau sindrom putri tidur. Penderita sindrom in bisa tertidur selama berjam-jam, berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu, bahkan berbulan-bulan. A Levi*Eren fan fiction. Dedicated to Levi's birthday!


_**A Shingeki no Kyojin Fan fiction**_

_**Shingeki no Kyojin by Hajime Isayama**_

_**Levi*Eren + mention of Erwin*Armin**_

_**Tangerang, January 1**__**st**__** 2015**_

A/N : Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini.

Dibuat untuk merayakan ulang tahun Levi Ackerman. Happy Birthday, Heicho! ^^ /telat oi/

* * *

24 Desember 20xx

Suhu di akhir tahun memang sangat menusuk tulang. Levi memasukan kedua tangan ke saku mantelnya. Salju sudah turun dari kemarin, membuat suhu menjadi semakin parah. Tetapi mungkin tidak akan menjadi masalah bagi beberapa orang yang mencintai benda putih dan dingin ini.

Levi memperhatikan ke sekitar jalan di kota Sina. Hampir semua bangunan memiliki hiasan untuk hari Natal. Toko-toko yang mempunyai kaca besar, memperlihatkan pohon natal rancangan mereka kepada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Ah, tidak terasa sudah ingin mendekati natal saja. Levi jadi tidak sabar. Apa yang akan dia dapatkan di hari spesialnya nanti.

Levi bukan tipe orang yang mengharapkan hal-hal kecil seperti hadiah pada hari-hari tertentu—setidaknya sebelum kekasih manisnya hadir. Seorang bocah laki-laki dengan manik mata sewarna zamrud, kulit dan surai yang kecoklatan, dan tinggi badan yang melampaui dirinya.

Ah, dengan memikirkannya saja membuat pria bersuarai eboni itu rindu dengan rupa kekasihnya.

_Apa dia sudah bangun?_

Levi mempercepat langkah menuju kediamannya.

.

.

Membuka pintu apartemen yang dibelinya tahun lalu dengan hati-hati. Keadaan sangat gelap, karena semua lampu dimatikan. Hanya ada sedikit sinar lampu yang menyembul keluar dari balik pintu kamar utama. Tanpa menyalakan lampu dulu, Levi langsung beranjak ke kamar utama. Kamarnya dengan bocahnya.

_Hm, belum bangun ternyata._ Levi mendekati ranjangnya. Disana terdapat Erennya yang sedang tertidur lelap. Berjalan dengan sangat perlahan-lahan—khawatir akan membangunkan _putri tidurnya_.

Levi sungguh masih mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh dokter ahli saraf enam bulan yang lalu. Dan itu sungguh menyakiti Levi. Dia sungguh tidak mengerti. Apa benar ada penyakit seperti itu? Apa dokter itu mempermainkannya?

_"Tuan Eren menderita sindrom _Kleine-Levin, _atau sindrom putri tidur. Penderita sindrom ini bisa tertidur selama berjam-jam, berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu, bahkan berbulan-bulan."_

_ "Sindrom ini sangat langka. Hanya beberapa orang di dunia yang mengalaminya. Penderita bisa terbangun hanya untuk makan, minum, dan ke kamar mandi. Penderita sangat sensitif terhadap suara dan cahaya saat terbangun."_

Levi mengelus pelan surai Eren. Betapa rindunya pria itu dengan maniknya yang berkilauan. Terakhir Levi melihatnya yaitu seminggu yang lalu. Saat Eren terbangun, dia langsung menuju ke toilet. Levi memanggilnya, namun hanya dijawab dengungan saja. Sepuluh menit kemudian, Eren keluar dari kamar mandi lalu memanggil Levi. Eren berkata dan mencari bonekanya. Levi mengerutkan dahinya bingung, namun tetap mengiyakan dan mengatakan kalau dia akan membelikannya, berjanji akan membangunkan Eren kalau sudah mendapatkan boneka yang Eren mau.

"_Ketika penderita bangun penderita bertingkah seperti anak kecil karena sebagian memori ingatannya terhapus pada saat penderita tidur, banyaknya ingatan yang terhapus tergantung dari seberapa lama penderita tidur. Tingkahnya seperti anak berusia empat tahun, memeluk boneka Teddy-nya, menghisap jari, dan menangis, mengira ia bakal mati."_

"Eren…"

Sesuai dengan dugaannya, Eren menggerung lalu membuka sedikit matanya. "Ngg… ada apa Levi?"

"Bangunlah. Kau belum makan dari kemarin bukan?"

"Aku mengantuk."

Selalu itu jawaban yang didapat Levi saat pria itu meminta Eren untuk bangun. Menghela nafas, lalu ia memutuskan untuk memanaskan makanan dahulu, setelah itu membangunkan Eren lagi.

* * *

"Duduk yang benar, Eren."

Saat ini, Levi sedang duduk dengan Eren yang berada di pangkuannya. Tangan Eren melingkar di lehernya dengan kepala terkulai di pundaknya. Terlihat sekali kalau Eren sangat mengantuk.

Tetapi… Hei! Dia sudah tertidur selama hampir satu bulan! semakin hari sindrom ini semakin membuat Levi khawatir. Bagaimana kalau… Eren tidak pernah terbangun lagi? Levi sudah memikirkan segala konsekuensi terburuk dan semakin hari ia tidak sanggup untuk memikirkan apabila itu terjadi kepada Erennya.

"Eren, kau harus makan."

Eren membenarkan posisi duduknya, lalu mulai melahap makan malamnya. Makan malam berlangsung dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti. Cahaya yang remang-remang pun mendukung suasana kali ini.

Manik kelabu Levi menelusuri ruangan apartemennya. Walaupun natal sudah hampir tiba, tetapi Levi tidak menghiasi apartemennya dengan berbagai atribut natal yang biasa orang-orang lakukan. Hanya di salah satu sudut ruangannya terdapat satu pohon natal berukuran sedang yang masih hijau—tidak dihiasi oleh benda apapun. Entahlah, Levi terlalu malas untuk melakukannya—karena biasanya dia memang tidak pernah melakukannya. Jika tahun-tahun yang lalu ada Eren yang melakukannya, maka tahun ini dia rasa tidak akan semenyenangkan tahun-tahun lalu.

Eren kembali ke kamarnya setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Levi menghela nafas. Sampai kapan Eren akan terus begini?

* * *

25 Desember 20xx

Levi terus merutuk di sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Melirik jam tangannya sebentar. Jam sepuluh malam. Dua jam lagi hari natal dan ulang tahunnya akan berakhir. Kenapa Tuhan tidak memberikan natal yang membahagiakan seperti orang-orang kepada Levi? Pagi tadi, Levi berangkat bekerja. Ya, bekerja di hari natal dimana orang-orang sedang berkumpul bersama keluarga dan diselimuti kehangatan dan kebahagiaan. Levi berdecih memikirkannya. Ingin sekali dia meninju atasan—yang merangkap sahabatnya—itu saat memberikannya setumpuk berkas-berkas yang harus dia koreksi. Aura di tubuhnya seketika menjadi gelap, Erwin—atasannya itu membalasnya dengan keluhan, "Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Levi. Aku pun merindukan Armin di rumah. Pekerjaanku pun masih banyak. Jika ingin cepat pulang, maka cepatlah kerjakan."

Kakinya melewati sebuah toko yang masih buka. Sebuah toko pakaian hangat. Dia ingat kalau belum memberikan kado natal untuk Eren. Levi memasuki toko itu, disambut oleh penjaga toko yang tersenyum ramah. Mengangguk singkat, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri toko itu.

Mata tajamnya menemukan sebuah _sweater_ berwarna hijau emerald. Warna manik mata Eren. Ukurannya memang agak besar, Levi langsung membayangkan Eren yang memakai baju kebesaran. Pasti lucu sekali. Ditambah dengan nekomi— ah sudahlah.

Levi mengambil _sweater_ itu dan membawanya ke meja kasir.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Levi melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah, tangan kirinya menjinjing tas kerjanya dan sebuah plastik berisi kadonya untuk Eren. Sementara itu, tangan kanannya meraba dinding untuk menyalakan lampu.

Cklik. Lampu menyala. Cahaya menerangi seluruh ruangan. Selanjutnya mata Levi melebar.

Dari sudut ruangan, kerlap-kerlip lampu dan dekorasi pohon natal menambah nilai keindahan ruangan. Lalu di beberapa sisi juga terdapat dekorasi khas hari natal yang lain. Lalu Levi melangkah ke arah dapur. Di atas meja makan sudah terdapat beberapa makanan dan sebuah _cake_ berukuran sedang. Di bagian atas _cake_, terdapat tulisan "_Happy Birthday, Levi_".

_Siapa yang melakukannya?_, Levi membatin.

Belum selesai memikirkan jawabannya, pria bersurai raven itu menemukan seseorang bersurai _brunette_ sedang berbaring di sofanya.

"Eren?"

Eren mengerang pelan, lalu kelopak matanya memperlihatkan manik mata emerald favorit Levi. "Levi-_san_? Kau sudah pulang?" katanya, sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersandar. Levi mengambil tempat di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau tidur disini?"

"Aku menunggumu pulang. Levi -_san_ sudah makan? Aku membuat kue—"

"Kau yang melakukan ini semua?"

"Kau sudah melihatnya?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Eren."

Eren mengulas senyum manis, sesuatu yang hampir tidak pernah Levi lihat lagi setelah sindrom sial itu muncul. "Iya..."

"Pagi tadi, setelah kau berangkat bekerja, aku terbangun dengan _ingatan_ku yang utuh. Entah ada keajaiban apa, mungkin Tuhan mengizinkan aku untuk membuatmu bahagia sekali lagi. Maafkan ketidak-sempurnaanku ini. Selamat natal, Levi. Dan selamat ulang tahun. Aku— mencintaimu." Eren menatap Levi dengan senyumnya yang mampu menyesakkan dada Levi—namun juga menghangatkan di saat yang bersamaan. Kelopak mata Eren terlihat sayu, _dia sudah ingin tertidur lagi?_

"Oi, bocah. Jangan tidur dulu,"

"—eh? Kenapa—"

"Aku tidak ingin merayakan ulang tahunku sendirian. Kita makan kuenya bersama-sama."

Levi menghela nafas lega. Syukurlah, hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari yang menyenangkan untuknya tidak berakhir buruk dengan apa yang dipikirkannya.

_Rencana-Mu tidak buruk._

* * *

A/N 2 : Akhirnya jadi juga fanfic pertama di fandom ini. Maaf kalau banyak typos ^^ saya terima **kritik dan saran **dari readers sekalian. Semoga kalian suka dengan fanfic ini ^^


End file.
